


Get Juiced

by Milieu



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: When joining an exploration team, maybe consider some points of compatibility besides what kind of juice they like.





	Get Juiced

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Explorers of Sky, since I've been replaying that lately.

Hindsight being 20/20, Violet had been a bit hasty in joining Team Joy.

It wasn't unusual for her to make a snap decision, but usually her decisions didn't have such lasting consequences. She had just gotten overexcited, and admittedly just hanging out by herself at the Spinda Cafe was getting kind of old. So when she had caught sight of Miu and Cinna at the counter and overheard them both ordering the  _exact_ kind of drink that she always liked to get, Violet had spoken without thinking.

Oh sure, she'd made up some bit on the spot about them being gourmet or something, but that was mainly to elevate her own taste and to not sound like she was asking to join an exploration team on the basis of the fact that they also liked fizzy pecha berry juice. And what do you know, they'd bought it, or maybe they were just excited that someone wanted to join their team. Either way, they had taken her up on it as soon as she asked, gotten her set up with a badge and registry at the guild the very same day, and Violet had spent the evening enjoying the pleasant emotional high of unexpected good fortune.

It wasn't until she was called for duty the next day that she stopped to consider what she had gotten herself into. It wasn't until a short time after  _that_ , as she soaked her sore body in the hot spring after several hours wandering through a cave (Violet hadn't even known it was possible for her to get sore, seeing as how she was made up of a bunch of poisonous gases vaguely held together around a core of mischief, but there you have it) that she began to really question her decision.

And as she floated there, watching Cinna and Miu splash each other with water and squeal, Violet came to an unsettling realization.

Team Joy was a couple of  _nerds_.

Skilled nerds, yes. Brave nerds, despite Cinna's general timidity. Nerds determined or foolish enough to sign up for the toughest guild around and to stick with it despite the demanding training.

Still nerds. Violet had seen that chunk of patterned rock that Cinna carried around with her constantly. Collecting old rocks was 200% a sign of nerdiness, seeing as how Cinna wasn't a rock type who could eat them and seemed to have no intention of selling it.

So Violet had to take a good long time to come to terms with the fact that she had made friends with some goofy nerds. And worse, that she  _liked_ them.

They were funny. They were nice. They seemed to like Violet too despite her general incongruence with their overall aesthetic and demeanor. And she never had to sit at the cafe alone anymore.

She was pretty clearly stuck with these dorks, but dang it, they were  _her_ dorks now. They were going to be the best exploration team ever, and she was going to be a part of it.


End file.
